For the more fun
by manda-chanxp
Summary: Sasuke buys a little potion from a shop and uses it on Naruto. Warning inside. This is a yaoi lemon so if you don't like don't read.


** Okay don't blame me if this sucks. I'm don't really like this pairing and the only reason I wrote this is because my friend drew me an uke Grimmjow picture and this is part of the agreement. I like Gaara and Naruto much better. Also I just don't like Sasuke so as far as I see it he can be lonely for the rest of his life. If you want you can Comment and favorite but there will most likely be the last of the pairing. **

"Naruto wait up!" Naruto turned around to see Sasuke. They were on their way back for their latest mission. He stooped and waited felling the warm sun on his skin. His blond hair stood up as if it didn't know what gravity was and his blue eye's where closed as he listened to the birds sing. He opened them to see that Sasuke had caught up with him. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry but I don't see why your running. No matter what it will take us three day's to get back to the village."

"Fine, we'll walk happy." As he looked over to his friend and all he could think is how beautiful he is. Dark hair that spiked in the back, his dark eyes that shined in the sun. Naruto turned his head away blushing at his thoughts. As they were walking Sasuke pulled a bottle out of his bag. 'Love Potion' and under that it so for the most fun.

"It's starting to get dark we should stop for the night." Sasuke said see the light blush on the others face.

"Alright but we'll have to sleep outside."

"That's fine," He pulled out a wooden water bottle and poured some out the Love Potion into the bottle then handed it over to his friend. "Here,"

"What this about?" Naruto said as he took the bottle.

"You were running a lot so I thought you could use something to drink." Naruto took the bottle and started to drink.

"What is this?"

"I got it at one of the shops in the last town. The women said it spouts to give you energy." At that moment Naruto's legs gave out and he was panting hard.

"Are you sure that's what she said?" Sasuke looked over Naruto, he was blushing eye's filled with lust and was panting hard. He looked down to see a bulge in the other's pants make Sasuke grin.

"Well not in her words. I just made it shorter." Sasuke got on his knees and moved closer to the blond. Naruto blushed more as he started to pull off his shirt and let it fall to the ground.

"So hot," Swept was going down his toned chest. Sasuke put his hand to the tent in the others pants making Naruto blush more. "Sasuke what are you doing?" Sasuke rubbed slightly. "AH," With that Sasuke couldn't take it any longer. He undid Naruto's pants. "Wait what are you doing?" The dark haired male looked down to see that Naruto was already pre-cuming. Blood started rushing out of his nose at the sight. "Are you alright?"

"Just fine," He wiped the blood away and pulled the other into a needy kiss. Naruto's eye's went wide but after a while they closed and he started to kiss back. Sasuke pulled away and started to strip. Once they were both naked Sasuke pulled him into another kiss. He licked the others bottom lip asking to be in which was granted. Naruto wrapped his arms around the other holding him tight. The need for air came and they pulled away leave a bit of droll which connected the two. "What do you want me to do?" Sasuke put his lips to the others neck and started to nibble leave little marks. "Well?" Naruto blushed more.

"Fuck me," That was all he needed to hear before he jumped on the other. Sasuke put three fingers in his mouth and started to cover them the best he could before putting them to Naruto's tight opening. He pushed the first one in and started to wiggle it around a little. Naruto moaned in discomfort as Sasuke thrust the finger lightly. Naruto looked down at what to see what would be going him and he started to blush. The first though that come was how the hell is that going to fit him side me.

"Like what you see." Naruto blushed more as he nodded. Sasuke pushed in another finger and started to move his fingers apart. Once he thought that was enough he pushed in another finger and gave him a few good stretches. "Try to relax a little." Naruto nodded his head and tried to do as he told.

"Ah… right there," Sasuke grinned as he pushed the last finger in as pushed on the spot agion making Naruto moan more. The blond started to buck him hips into Sasuke's fingers trying to make it so he would hit that spot again. With his free hand he pushed Naruto's hips to the ground keeping him there.

"Do you want something bigger?" Sasuke said with a grin.

"Yes!" Sasuke pulled his finger out and spit on his hand them rubbed the makeshift lub on his rock hard cock. Then put it to the tight opening.

"Are you ready?" Naruto nodded and Sasuke started to push in slowly. He waited tell the other was bucking his hips to start thrusting. "You're so tight!" With each thrust he got faster and harder.

"Ah… harder." Sasuke did as he was told and started to go as hard as he could making sure to hit his prostate with every thrust. "AH" Sasuke started to speed up. "Oh god" Then he started kissing his way down the other's neck. "I don't…" Sasuke cut him off by kissing his swollen lips. He pulled away just into for the other moan his name and came. Naruto clenching around the other made him fill him with his hot seed.

"How was it?" Sasuke said right into the blonds ear. Naruto wrapped his arms around the others neck and put his in his shoulder. He said something but Sasuke didn't understand what he said. "What was that?" Naruto pulled away.

"I love you." Naruto said blushing a lot. Sasuke kissed his forehead.

"I love you too."

The next day!

"It's time to get up." Naruto felt someone shake him as he slowly opened him eyes.

"Give me a break my back is killing me."

"You have to say you liked getting there." Naruto blushed.

"Shut up." Naruto picked up a rock from the ground and through it at his new lovers head.

**The End!**


End file.
